Grünes Tal
thumb|450px Das Tal von Arryn (engl.: Vale of Arryn) oder auch Grünes Tal genannt, ist eine Teilregion von Westeros. Das Grüne Tal von Arryn - ein langes, breites und fruchtbares Tal umringt von den graugrünen Gipfeln der mächtigen Mondberge - ist ebenso reich wie schön. Vielleicht hatten die Andalen deshalb beschlossen, hier zu landen, als sie unter den Bannern ihrer Götter die Meerenge überquerten. Der Beweis für diese Behauptung ﬁnden sich überall auf den Fingern Sterne, Schwerter und Äxte (oder Hämmer, wie manche sagen), die in die Steine eingemeißelt sind. Das heilige Buch des Glaubens, Der Siebenzackige Stern, spricht von einem goldenen Land inmitten hoch aufragender Berge, als Hugor vom Hügel im Geiste das Geschenk vor sich sah, das eines Tages den Andalen gehören sollte. Früher war diese Region eigenständig als Königreich von Berg und Grünem Tal, bis es von Aegon I. Targaryen erobert und in die Sieben Königslande eingegliedert wurde. Das Tal wird beherrscht von Haus Arryn. Deren Hauptsitz ist Hohenehr. Die Mondberge umschließen das eigentliche Grüne Tal vollständig, aber der Name bezieht sich meist auf den ganzen Herrschaftsbereich der Arryns, was auch die Küstenregionen einschließt. Wichtige Adelshäuser im Tal sind Haus Corbray, Haus Jäger, Haus Rotfest und Haus Rois. Bastarde, die im Tal geboren werden, tragen den Beinamen Stein. thumb|500px|Das Tal von Arryn ©Ted Nasmith Geographie : siehe auch: Orte im Grünen Tal Das Tal wird im Norden begrenzt vom so genannten Biss, einer riesigen Bucht, in der sich die Drei Schwestern befinden, die ebenfalls zum Grünen Tal gehören. Im Süden liegt die Krabbenbucht, im Westen die Mondberge und im Osten das Zitternde Meer und die Meerenge. Somit wird das Grüne Tal an drei Seiten vom Meer begrenzt. Die Region besteht aus mehreren Gebieten: das Grüne Tal im eigentlichen Sinne, ein kleines Tal im Herzen der Halbinsel, dann die Bergregion im Norden, Westen und Süden, die so genannten Finger, eine Halbinsel im Nordosten, deren Ausläufer in das Meer wie fünf Finger aussehen, der Schlangenwald, der sich im Süden dieser Halbinsel befindet, die Drei Schwestern und zwei vorgelagerte Inseln, von denen eine Kiesel heißt. Das Tal liegt an der Ostküste Westeros', es besitzt einen fruchtbaren Boden, dazu Flüsse und Seen, und wird von den größtenteils unpassierbaren Mondbergen umschlossen. Das Tal neigt dazu, sich vom Rest des Kontinents zu isolieren. Die harten Winter machen es unmöglich, im Tal zu reisen, was nur in milderen Jahreszeiten möglich ist und rebellische Bergstämme machen das Reisen zusätzlich gefährlich. Das Tal kann über die Bergstraße erreicht werden, die das Tal mit den Flusslanden verbindet und am Eingang zum Tal wacht das Bluttor als Wehranlage. Das eigentliche Tal von Arryn beinhaltet neben Hohenehr auch Langbogenhall am nördlichen Ende. Das fruchtbare Land innerhalb der Täler in der Region ist die Heimat von Eiseneichen, Rotfest und einer Halbinsel im Südwesten, auf der Möwenstadt und Runenstein liegen. Wickenden liegt im Süden an der Krabbenbucht. Burgen, die nördlich der Ehr in den Mondbergen oder am Schlangenwald liegen sind Kaltbronn, Herzheim, Burg Schlangenwald und Starklied. Wenn man durch das Bluttor von Westen her das Tal betritt, erstrecken sich grüne Felder und blauer Himmel vor einem, umrahmt von schneebedeckten Berggipfeln. Das Land ist friedlich, reich an gutem schwarzen Boden, besitzt breite langsame Flüsse und Hunderte kleine Seen. Auf den Feldern wächst Weizen, Gerste und Mais, es gibt Kürbisse und Früchte, die sich mit denen von Rosengarten messen lassen können. An dieser westlichen Seite ist das Tal sehr schmal, kaum einen halben Tagesritt breit. Umrahmt wird das Tal von schneebedeckten Bergen, über denen ein einzelner riesiger Berg an der Nordseite thront: die Riesenlanze. Über dessen westliche massive Seite fließt ein Sturzbach namens Alyssas Tränen ins Tal, neben dem Hohenehr liegt. Am Fuß des Bergs liegt die Burg Mondtor, auf dem steinigen und gefährlichen Bergpfad nach Hohenehr hinauf kommt man an drei Wehranlagen vorbei: Steinburg, Schneeburg und Himmelsburg. Bewohner & Wirtschaft : Hauptartikel: Bergstämme : siehe auch: Häuser aus dem Grünen Tal Die Bewohner des Grünen Tals gelten als zuverlässige Krieger, die ihrer Ehre treu bleiben und fest im Glauben an die Sieben verankert sind. Neben den loyalen Einwohnern des Tals gibt es im Vorgebirge einige rebellische Bergstämme, die die Autorität des Hauses Arryn im Grünen Tal nicht anerkennen. Sie sind wilde, äußerst brutale Krieger, die sich iher eigenen Gesetze gegeben haben und ihr soziales Verhalten kommt dem der Wildlinge sehr nahe. Sie sehen sich als direkte Nachfahren der Ersten Menschen. Während sie für unvorsichtige Reisende zum Verhängnis werden können, stellen sie für die Hoheit des Hauses Arryn und ihre Ritter aufgrund ihrer schlechten Ausrüstung kaum eine Gefahr dar. Dennoch würde nur ein Narr die Mondberge ohne genügend Bewaffnete betreten. Jon Arryn reiste im Gebiet der Bergstämme stets mit mehreren hundert Kämpfern. Weizen, Korn und Gerste wachsen im Grünen Tal. Auch gedeihen hier Kürbisse und süße Früchte, die selbst mit denen von Rosengarten mithalten können. Haus Wachslin ist dafür bekannt, parfürmierte Kerzen in Wickenden herzustellen. Geschichte Die Andalen Als die Andalen in Westeros einfielen, landeten sie im Tal von Arryn. Der Legende nach führte der Geflügelte Ritter bzw. Artys I. Arryn die Kämpfer der Andalen zum Sieg über die Ersten Menschen. Auch wenn ihr späteres Hauptsiedlungsgebiet die Weite war, so ist der Einfluss im Tal noch deutlich spürbar. Während die Andalen der Weite sich mit den Ersten Menschen vermischten, blieben die des Grünen Tals aufgrund der isolierten Lage größtenteils unter sich. Heute gelten die Adelsgeschlechter des Tals daher als die reinsten Andalenfamilien in ganz Westeros, allen voran Haus Arryn. Sie regierten als Könige von Berg und Grünem Tal fast 6000 Jahre lang, bis auch sie sich Aegon I. Targaryen in den Eroberungskriegen unterwarfen. Nach der so genannten Vergewaltigung der Drei Schwestern verfielen das Grüne Tal und der Norden in einen Tausenjährigen Krieg. Der Wolfsbau wurde von Osgut Arryn belagert und später von seinem Sohn, genannt Die Kralle, niedergebrannt. Die Drei Schwestern schworen später dem Grünen Tal Treue, auch wenn dieser Eid mittlerweile eher brüchig ist. Die Targaryen-Dynastie Während des Bürgerkriegs im Tanz der Drachen überzeugte Jacaerys Velaryon das Tal, sich der Sache der Schwarzen anzuschließen. Das Tal bliebt den Targaryen treu auch während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion. Während der Großen Frühlingsseuche verschloss das Grüne Tal den Zugang zum Landesinneren. Roberts Rebellion Roberts Rebellion begann im Grünen Tal, als Lord Jon Arryn sich weigerte, seine Mündel Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark an König Aerys II. Targaryen auszuliefern. Lord Jon besiegte im Krieg die königlich-loyalen Häuser des Tals bei Möwenstadt und half danach Robert Baratheon, den Thron zu erobern. Nach dem Krieg wurde er die erste Rechte Hand des Königs. Weil Jon Arryn für die Ausübung seines Amtes nach Königsmund gehen musste, regierte Lord Nestor Rois als Statthalter im Tal. Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Regionen in Westeros Kategorie:Grünes Tal